


You Make Me Blush[Egobang]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Game Grumps/Ninja Sex Party [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Dan and Arin take a walk outside in the snow, and talk about somethings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sickeningly cute fluff I threw together after seeing this picture by: [Klumpeh](http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/Winter-Moments-630346864) on devinatart.
> 
> You have to see the picture, it's toooooo cute!

"Ok, here we go. I'm going to get it this time. It's like, the 1,000th time, but I know I'm going t- OOOOOOOOHHCY MAMA! FUCKING ASS COCK!!!" Arin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dan let out a small laugh and a sigh as he threw his head back, "I... I physically can't take this anymore. I'll give you one more shot, one more." He said, running a hand through his messy curls.

The younger man took a breath and gripped onto the sweaty wiiU. The 10 minute mark had came and went, but Arin showed no signs of giving up on the Super Mario Maker level he was stuck on. And though his cohost wanted to be supportive, Danny had actually checked out on minute 8 of the episode.

The level was a pretty long castle level, with a lot of troll blocks that had boos hidden inside, and doors that would kindly buzz in your ears as they transported you over lava pits.

Avoiding a mini boss battle with bowser Jr and some magikoopas was easy, followed by a mad iframing dash through rows of piranha plants, and picking up a fire flower at the end of it, all leading up to the fucking freak himself, Bowser.

"Oh my God, you actually might win this!" Dan said excitedly, watching Arin's face light up.

"Yea that's right Bowser! Take my fucking fire, take it right in the face! Take it in the face like I'm gonna take your cum when I beat yoUUUU!? No no NO!!!" Yelled Arin as Mario's shoe grazed one of Bowsers fire balls.

"Hahaha ohhh, I just watched the life drain out of your face."

"WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN WAS THAT!? IN THE SHOE!? AHH FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT, PLEASE JUST FUCK IT!"

"Ok, alright! Next time on Game Grumps!" Dan cut in, laying a hand on Arin's shoulder.

The other man sniffed, "You'll fuck my ass next time?"

"What!? N-No! You can beat this level next time."

"But Daniel, I need to feel some type of pleasure and happiness. I-I feel like tying a noose."

"Pfft! How about I give you a hug, big cat. Will that make you feel better?" Danny asked and Arin nodded his head yes, "Ok, bring it in big cat."

"The fire balls Danny, it's always the fire balls." Arin whined, "I think we'll just skip this level."

"No, we can't. Vernon picked this out a while ago, it's a fan's level, you have to beat it. It's what the fans want!" He declared, making his voice sound knightly.

"But what about what I want?" Asked the younger Grump, snuggling his face into Dan's shoulder, "What about my needs, Danny?"

"You take care of the fans needs, and I'll take care of your needs." Dan assured with a smile, hugging Arin tighter, "Uhhh, I hope you've already dropped the endslate and then promptly ended the episode before any of that was said, Matt and or Ryan, because if you didn't, things are going to get AWKWARD."

Arin chuckled then pulled away from the other man, stopping the recording.

"What are you doing?" 

"I seriously need to breathe dude. I think I got light headed with that last rage. I was thinking if I lost again I'd just rage some, then call it quits, but I got so close to winning I lost it way too hard, heh." Arin explained, massaging his temples.

"Jeez. Well uhhh, why don't we go out for a little? It might be snowing, but we can go to that park I was telling you about, not too far from here." Danny suggested.

"Snow? ...Aw shit dude, I raged so much my brain completely forgot everything. It actually snows here." 

"Haha, that's Jersey for ya baby!"

It had slipped Arin's mind that due to the Game Grumps shows, they had found themselves in Danny's hometown. And since they were a bit ahead of schedule, they had time to set up and record at a friends house.

The quality won't be as good, but at least they can make sure they have more than enough videos lined up while they're away.

The two youtubers threw on something warm, Arin in a simple grey hoodie and Danny in a black jacket and blue scarf, then went outside for a walk.

It wasn't too cold outside, but cold enough for very light flurries to happen.

Living in LA for such a long time, the guys had forgotten what snow looked and felt like, but were now enjoying it.

"This is nice." Dan stated, breathing in the brisk air as he sat down on a park bench.

Arin nodded in agreement as he sat down beside him, "My ears haven't frozen yet, I can still feel my body, and I'm not sniffling so yea, it's still nice."

"Heh, don't worry dude, we can totally go back inside before any of that happens." He promised.

"Good. Least I can clear my head. Always great when we can hang like this, just the two of us." Arin said with a smile.

Danny agreed as he played with his blue scarf, trying to hide the red hue that was spreading across his face. 

Both men settled into the comfortable silence that fell between them, taking in that peaceful stillness that happens when it's dusk and snow is falling, before the peace is interrupted by a car or kids running around.

"Hey uh, Arin?" 

"Yup?"

"I-I don't feel like I say it enough but, thank you." Dan whispered.

Arin turned his head and rose an eyebrow. The older man caught the confusion in the others face, and continued his thought.

"I mean, you know, for everything. I don't know, random time to say this but the shows always get me thinking about how grateful I am for the position I'm in. How grateful I am for awesome people in my life, like you." 

"Pft! Are we about to have an emotional heart to heart where we hug and cry and shit? Because if so, you should save it for the lovelies." Arin joked.

"Hah, where, at the live show? I'd rather not have to spill all my feelings out about my "best friend," in front of thousands of people, live." He said, putting air quotes around best friend.

"Well then, you can just spill it all to me, right? I am that, "best friend," right?" He asked.

Dan's face grew warm as he whispered a yes in response and looked into Arin's chocolate brown eyes, admiring the calmness and comfortableness in them.

The younger man's voice came out smooth, "Ok, then can't you tell me?"

When wasn't Arin comfortable? Well, unless the situation involved him having to take a massive dump while doing something important, but even then Arin wouldn't be afraid to drop everything and let everyone know that he had to take the hugest shit, of his life. 

Dan mentally chuckled at the thought.

Silly, disgusting things like that, made Dan's appreciation grow and made him realize just how much more open he is as a person, because of the man next to him. 

Truth be told, anything could come out of Dan's mouth and Arin would listen and take everything in, or wait patiently for a full response, which was what he was doing right now.

Danny cleared his throat, "Mhm, I can."

"Alright. Well, how do you feel about me Dan?"

"I just said I feel grateful, dude! I actually get emotional thinking about all the good that's come out of us just meeting. So you know, thanks for putting up with me and letting me be on game grumps and shit. I love it. You've, you've changed my life dude." Dan admitted.

"You love it? Or you love me?" Questioned Arin, a sly smirk on his face.

The older man gave the younger a light shove as he giggled, "Shut up! You know I love you, be serious. I mean what I'm saying."

"I know you do, and I mean when I say, you never have to thank me for anything. You've been there for me through a lot, so I should be thanking you. Besides, you make Game Grumps really enjoyable and everyone loves you, you're the best. Fuck, I love you too Dan. Like seriously dude, I love you." Honestly confessed Arin, looking into Dan's watery eyes.

Dan chuckled and shook his head, "I'm a fucking 38 year old man, and you're making me blush! Dammit Arin!"

"Tahaha! It's cute. It's really cute, heh." He laughed, placing his hand on Danny's cheek.

Dan looked back up at Arin, taking in his bearded face and his brown and blonde streaked hair, that was slicked back into a ponytail.

Danny sighed, "You're cute."

Both men chuckled at the cheesy come back as Arin gave Dan a small peck on the nose, playing with a few of Dan's messy curls that he's grown to love.

"And you're sexy, my naughty cockatiel." Said Arin, running the back of his hand down Dan's stubble covered cheek, to his chin.

"Haha, good thing your a naughty cockatiel lover."

"Heh, I sure am."

Arin gave Dan's chin a gentle tug, both of them giggling as Arin brought the other in for a warm, loving, chaste kiss on the lips.

Where would Arin be without Dan? He was for sure his life would be much more dull. They always kept each other laughing, and Dan was his inspiration and someone he has always admired, and always will.

They pulled away from the kiss, heads still leaning against one another's as they looked into each other's eyes deeply, while light snow littered their hair and faces.

"Heh, we should probably head back, before it gets colder." Dan suggested, standing up.

Arin followed suit and grabbed Dan's hand.

"Are we leaving to go on a butthole sniffing adventure?" Asked Arin, doing a weird stupid high pitched voice.

"Haha, nooo, not this again!" Dan begged, laughing, "We're going to get our stuff and go back to the hotel room. Just, stop!"

"Hmm that sounds like an adventure, A BUTTHOLE SNIFFING KIND! I think I want to go on a butthole sniffing adventure with the love of my life, Daaan, C'MOONN!!!" Arin yelled, pulling Dan along by the hand.

With a red face and a tight grip on Arin's cold yet somehow still sweaty hand, Dan followed Arin with a smile on his face.

He'd be happy to follow Arin anywhere... Just not on a butthole sniffing adventure.

"I beckoned you Danny, C'MONNNNNN!"


End file.
